The Girl Who Never Sees The Rainbow
by pororo90
Summary: "Sasuke-san, ano-" suaranya mengecil, "Seperti apa pelangi itu?"/ Ini cerita Sasuke dan cinta pertamanya./ #SHBF 6/ Prompt: Rainbow/ break the rule/ AU / T / Mind to RnR.


"Aku menginginkan suara yang bisa membuatku tetap bertahan meski aku tidak percaya, aku ingin suara yang membuatku tetap berjuang meski aku tahu aku akan kalah."

Dia menatapku tanpa berkedip. Meski aku tahu ia tak bermaksud memandang mataku, namun begitu, aku ingin berpura-pura kalau ia sedang menatapku dengan penuh cinta. Salahkah aku, Tuhan?!

Tentu saja.

Memanfaatkan kelemahan orang lain untuk memenuhi ambisiku adalah suatu kesalahan, Sasuke.

Batinku berteriak. Tapi mulutku terbungkam rapat

Dia mengangguk. Meraba micnya dengan sentuhan lembut. "Aaaa-" dia mulai bernyanyi.

" _Wahai kunang-kunang di sana,_

 _Sampaikan perasaan ini_

 _Meski ia berada dalam gelap._

 _Suaraku_

 _Yang hanya lirih dan mungkin hilang bersama angin,_

 _Ingin kukatakan._

 _Bahwa aku akan tetap menunggu_

 _Meski ia tak menginginkan aku lagi._

 _Meski ia memilih dengan kesendiriannya._

 _Tapi aku akan berada di sini._

 _Sampai ia menemukan aku._

 _Seperti pelangi dalam hatimu._

 _Setelah hujan akan ada keindahan._

 _Meski itu hanya harapan yang kosong_

 _Aku akan mengisinya dengan cintaku._

 _Bukankah itu yang di sebut cinta?_

 _Karena aku percaya, kaulah yang kucintai."_

.

.

 **The Girl Who Never See s The Rainbow**

 **(TGWNSR)**

 **A present by Poochan**

 **Naruto** **MK**

 **Standart warning applies**

 **Don t like don t read!**

 **.**

 **Jangan budayakan plagiatisme.**

 **Menerima kritik-saran**

atau flame jika ada

.

.

Jika kalian pernah merasakan jatuh cinta, meski itu pahit sekalipun, meski itu hanya cinta sepihak yang membuat kalian berpikir betapa bodohnya orang itu. Maka aku akan iri kepada kalian. Aku belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta. Setidaknya sebelum dia datang dalam hidupku. Aku, Uchiha Sasuke, seorang _music director_ untuk sebuah pesusahaan pembuat film animasi terbaik di negeri ini.

Bagaimana seorang direktur musik bisa menghasikan musik yang indah jika tidak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta. Satu rahasia yang harus kuungkap, karena aku tidak pernah menerima _job_ selain membuat musik untuk _anime_ , atau _short film_ , atau bahkan iklan, jika itu menyangkut hal romantis atau cinta-cintaan.

Aku, Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu menerima job menggarap scoring music untuk genre gore, action, atau triller. Lalu jika ada bagian romantisnya? Oh- aku suka bagian ini. Bagian paling sedih di mana seorang mati. Tentu saja musiknya agak berbeda dengan seorang yang jatuh cinta. Sang heroin mati, hero-nya merasa tidak terima lalu melakukan upaya balas dendam. Poinnya, tidak ada alunan lembut-manis yang membuat kau tertidur dengan damai. Karena aku suka menciptakan alunan yang menghentak hatimu, membuatmu terbakar dan sesuatu yang membuatmu tidak bisa tidur yang membuatmu merasakan adrenalinku.

.

.

Kebalikan dariku, dia, menyanyi dengan suara hati yang lembut. Yang membuatmu membayangkan seseorang yang kau cintai ketika memejamkan matamu. Yang kau akan merasakan sensasi musim semi, atau musim gugur jika kau mendengarkan dia bernyanyi. Hanya ada kesan hangat. Karena dia _adalah tempat yang bisa menghangatkan_ hatimu.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku jatuh cinta, justru ketika itu menjadi hal terakhir yang kumiliki. Seseorang yang takkan pernah bisa melihat pelangi itu, meninggalkanku dengan sebuah sensasi yang mencekik leher, penuh kesedihan dan euphoria cinta menggebu yang tak terbalaskan. Perkenalkan, seseorang yang kucintai itu bernama, Hinata Hyuuga.

.

Aku terbangun dengan perasaan carut marut seperti kepala berdentam hebat dan perut bergejolak seperti diserang sekumpulan nano robot. Aku terhuyung menuruni ranjang yang membuatku jatuh tersungkur. Nyaris memuntahi lantai yang membuat si perfectsionis Itachi murka, tapi aku masih mau hidup lebih lama di dalam apartemen mewah kakaku. Jadi aku memilih untuk langsung menerjang pintu toilet dan memuntahkan apapun di kloset.

Damn!

Hangover sialan!

.

Suara musik klasik membahana dari lantai bawah. Sialan Itachi, dia pasti lupa kalau aku pulang semalam. Jujur saja kakakku yang _sakti_ itu menyukai sesuatu yang lembut, yang manis, yang apapun yang berbau romantisme. Dasar konduktor orchestra murahan.

Oke, aku sedikit berlebihan. Akan kuralat, dia Itachi Uchiha mestro musik klasik diusianya yang baru menginjak kepala tiga. Dia adalah Kaname Kuran para gadis, dan aku adalah villain tampan berdarah dingin seperti Kirryu Zerro. Ah, sejujurnya aku tidak menyukai percintaan _platonic_ seperti Vampire Knight. Beruntungnya aku menggarap skoring tanpa melibatkan perasaan jatuh cinta. Itu melegakan.

Aku suka lagu supercell, dan membenci kenyataan mereka sangat bagus. Psycopass sudah kuincar, tinggal tunggu waktu mereka memanggilku.

"Itachi, matikan musiknya. Kepalaku pusing!" aku berteriak.

Tapi ia tak menyahut. Dan alunan harpa sialan itu membuatku mual setengah mati setelah lagu _a thousand years_ mengalun. Lagu romantis sialan! Aku alergi. Jadi mengabaikan manner seorang Uchiha yang mungkin berpakaian rapi, yang wangi dan juga terpelajar aku membuka pintu toilet dengan kasar lalu membantingnya. Kakiku berderap menuruni tangga. Bersiap memuntahkan sumpah serapah seperti pistol milik Allucard.

Tapi yang kutemui di sana bukanlah muka penuh dosa Itachi.

Dia ada di sana. Dengan dress putihnya, dengan bando berenda berwarna merah dan harpa yang biasa dibawakan oleh kakak lelakinya. Dia yang mempunyai mata tanpa emosi. Yang sedang tertutup karena mendengarkan dengan seksama permaian harpanya sendiri.

Aku berdehem.

Seketika gerakan tangannya terhenti. "Sasuke-san." Ia terkesiap.

"Hn."

"Ano-" aku mendengar suaranya yang berubah gugup. "Gomenassai." Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Aku mengibaskan tanganku, "Sudahlah." Aku mulai berbalik punggung, lalu teringat lagi. "Kalau kau masih mau main, lebih baik aku pergi."

Dia terburu-buru berdiri. Membuat kursinya terseret ke belakang dan ponselnya yang terjatuh membuat gaduh suasana.

Sebelum itu aku melihat Itachi di ujung pintu menatapku geram, dengan tangan membawa kantong belanjaan dari kantong kertas.

"Tetap mainkan, Hinata. Abaikan dia!"

Aku mengepalkan tangan di sisi tubuhku. Menertawai segala kegilaan Itachi. Untuk apa ia harus mengorbankan seluruh masa mudanya dengan menjadi bagian dari gadis buta ini? Kenapa ia hanya memilih menjadi konduktor dalam negri jika dia lulusan Julliard? Sedikit saja, jika ia mau mengijinkanku mencuci otaknya yang bodoh itu. Pasti aku bersedia membuatnya lupa pada orang seperti Hinata. Setahuku cinta tidak senaif ini.

.

Hinata gamang.

Itachi menarik napas lelah, "Mainkanlah Hinata. Untukku. Bernyanyilah. Sasuke takkan mengganggu lagi." Suaranya berubah lembut.

Aku menggertakkan gigi. Tapi enggan mendebat Itachi. Jadi aku memilih untuk menaiki tangga. Dan membiarkan Itachi yang mengikutiku.

"Sebenarnya apa masalahmu, he?"

Aku diam seribu bahasa.

"Kita sudah membicarakan ini berulang kali, Sasuke. Kalian sudah setuju. Kalian sudah sepakat."

"Tidak! aku mengerang, Aku tidak pernah menyepakati ide konyolmu itu."

Dia menarik napas. "Kau sudah tahu, kalau umurku takkan lama lagi. Dan kau sudah setuju jika aku akan mendonorkan organku untuk orang lain."

"Demi tuhan Itachi! Kau harusnya mendengarkanku untuk operasi di luar negri! Bukan menunggu kematianmu sendiri!"

Itachi menatap adiknya sendu, lalu melangkah maju untuk memeluk adiknya yang tampak kesepian. "Kau tahu, Sasuke. Aku mencintainya. Dan operasi itu takkan berhasil untuk yang kedua kalinya. Jadi aku berusaha untuk menciptakan kebahagiaanku sendiri. Dan jika waktunya tiba, kau harus berjanji untuk menjaganya untukku..."

Aku menelan ludahku,

"Biarkan ia menggapai cinta yang lain jika aku pergi nanti, oke?!" Dia menjabat tanganku setelahnya. Dan memelukku lagi setelah menghilang di balik pintu. Dan membiarkan aku mematung di dalam kamarku.

Bersumpah diam-diam untuk tidak mencintai seorang wanita. Dan tak mau hilang akal seperti Itachi.

.

.

Pada awal musim semi itu, dengan rintik hujan yang menyentuh setiap tunas baru, Itachi meninggal dunia dengan tenang dalam tidurnya. Meninggalkan ibu yang menangis tanpa suara meski bibirnya melengkungkan senyum bangga. Atau ayahku yang bertindak bagai robot yang memberikan muka datarnya. Meski aku tahu di dalam sana dia sedang meraung meratapi kematian anak sulungnya. Tak ada satu orang tua pun di dunia ini yang mau melihat anaknya mati mendahuluinya.

Dalam surat wasiatnya bahwa ia akan memberikan seluruh organnya kepada pihak kesehatan untuk dicangkokkan kepada para penderita penyakit yang membutuhkannya. Hampir semua organnya dapat digunakan kecuali jantung buatan yang memberinya kehidupan selama setahun ini.

Duniaku yang sekarang cukup hitam untuk dibilang baik-baik saja. Tidak akan ada pelangi setelah hujan ini.

.

.

Sasuke-san, ano suaranya mengecil, Seperti apa pelangi itu?

Aku berusaha menahan segala sesak yang menghimpitku. Menahan suaraku agar tidak bergetar dan mengungkapkan segala kebenaran yang memilukan hati. Sampai saat ini, Hinata tidak tahu Itachi telah meninggal. "Sesuatu yang begitu indah. Terdiri dari dari semua warna yang berada di muka bumi. Hanya hadir setelah hujan. Terjadi karena pembiasan cahaya."

"Oh..." dia menanggapi. "Jadi pelangi begitu istimewa ya? Seperti Itachi."

 _Dan kau telah kehilangan pelangimu._

Aku menarik napas lagi, "Keistimewaannya adalah terletak bahwa semua orang yang melihatnya dan merasakan terberkati. Merasakan harapan yang membuncah. Karena mereka percaya, pelangi adalah jembatan dari langit yang membawa malaikat turun ke bumi. Ada yang bilang di ujung pelangi, ada sebuah kotak harta karun."

"Apakah itu kotak Pandora?"

Sasuke menarik napas dan mencengkeram dadanya yang kian sesak. Meski ia tahu Hinata tak bisa melihat kelakuannya, ia merasa malu untuk menangis di hadapan gadis itu. Bukan. Itu bukan kotak Pandora. Itu jauh lebih hebat dari kotak milik Zeus itu.

Hinata mengangguk, "Andaikan saja aku bisa melihatnya."

Dan Sasuke membiarkan satu butir air mata meluncur turun. Apakah ini sudah saatnya? Meski hatinya amat sakit. Tapi ia sudah berjanji. Sasuke berdeham, berusaha menyingkirkan duri dalam tenggorokannya. "Itachi bilang, dia sudah menemukan donor mata untukmu. Selamat, ya."

"Itachi-kun? Ah sebenarnya kemana dia? Kenapa aku tak mendengar kabarnya belakangan ini? Apakah ia sibuk mempersiapkan konser?"

Aku diam. Untuk menahan isakan yang mungkin akan keluar dari bibirku kalau aku bicara. Jadi aku memengadah ke langit. Supaya aku tak menangis di hadapannya. "Hei Hinata, sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya, bagaimana perasaanmu ketika jatuh cinta kepada Itachi?"

Dia melengkungkan senyum yang begitu indah yang membuat hatiku berdesir. Meski aku sadar jika senyuman itu bukan untukku. Tak pernah menjadi milikku. Meski aku yang pertama melihatnya di konser waktu itu. Meki aku duluan yang mengenalnya. Kami tak pernah bersama dalam satu waktu yang sama di mana ada kalimat cinta yang kami ucapkan. Hanya kecanggungan. Dan Itachi yang memilikinya.

"Entahlah." Hinata menggeleng pelan, "Kurasa karena ia begitu baik dan lembut. Ia berusaha menjadi dirinya sendiri ketika bersamaku." suaranya tenang dan menentramkan.

Dan aku lagi-lagi hanya bisa menelan semua lukaku sendiri. Aku belum pernah jatuh cinta, karena aku tidak tahu apakah semua perasaanku yang menyangkut Hinata bisa diartikan jatuh cinta. Sebab yang kutahu, aku hanya merasa cemburu karena Itachi yang berhasil menjadikan wanita itu kekasihnya sampai mati.

"Sebelum operasi dilaksanakan, maukah kau menyanyi untuk proyek yang kugarap?"

Dia menatapku dengan matanya yang tanpa cahaya. "Aku belum pernah rekaman, Sasuke-san. Suaraku tidak sebagus itu." ada rona merah di pipinya. Dan suaranya yang menganggap permintaanku sebagai lelucon.

Aku menatapnya dengan perasaan yang tak dapat kudefinisikan. "Tapi aku percaya. Hanya kau yang dapat menyanyikannya untukku."

.

.

…

 _Meski itu hanya harapan yang kosong_

 _Aku akan mengisinya dengan cintaku._

 _Bukankah itu yang di sebut cinta?_

 _Karena aku percaya, kaulah yang kucintai._

.

Aku bertepuk tangan ketika ia selesai bernyanyi. Jadi aku kemudian melepas _headvoice_ -ku. Dan berjalan ke arahnya. Kali ini, aku akan menjadi diriku sendiri. Aku memberinya sebuah pelukan yang membuatnya terkesiap. "Terimakasih." Aku berbisik di telinganya.

.

.

Pada hari di mana Hinata mendapatkan mata Itachi. Aku menghadiri konfrensi pers untuk anime baru yang membuatku merasakan kembali apa itu jatuh cinta.

Ano seorang wartawan mengangkat tangannya, "Ini samasekali bukan _style_ anda. Apakah anda mulai berubah haluan?"

Aku tersenyum singkat. Lalu meraih mic yang disediakan panitia dan mulai menghidupkan dayanya. Dengan mantap aku menjawab, "Tidak." Lalu melanjutkan, "Jika Anda menyimak perjalanan karir saya, justru saya sedang kembali menekuni minat awal. Saya dulunya membuat lagu balad. Lagu dengan tema cinta bersama mendiang kakak saya."

Terdengar riuh rendah orang berbicara. Lalu aku mulai berbicara lagi, "Saya tak melakukan apapun. Hanya menjadi diri saya." Dan kilatan lampu blitz menyambar-nyamar dari semua sisi.

.

Aku tahu.

Setelah hujan.

Pasti ada pelangi.

Selalu ada harapan.

.

.

Seminggu setelah mendapatkan penglihatannya kembali. Hinata, mengunjungi makam Itachi bersamaku. Dia menangis tentu saja. Tak ada yang tak menangis ketika Itachi menghembuskan napas terakhir dengan wasiat kedermawanan macam itu. Namun begitu, aku sadar. Inilah hidup yang harus kami jalani.

.

Memulai lagi dari awal.

...

a/n:

saya kembali,

hehehehe, udah jelas banget saya nglanggar aturan. Pertama tentang waktu. Saya ngaret pake banget! Kesannya malah nggak niat gitu. Ya... Namanya juga aji mumpung. Mumpung sempat gitu.

Ini ngetiknya dua jam. Yang ngaret itu emang publishnya. Hampir 6 jam baru bisa masuk. Maklum lah, saya di pedesaan #uyeah-

Ni jelas banget kalo saya nggak nurut soal jumlah kuota kata yang diharuskan. 1k dan jadi 2k. Ya wes lah. Udah terlanjur ini.

hahahaha...

Oke lah, yuk kita bansaiiii~

review ya

eniwei. Hidup Sasuhina!

 ****Omake****

.

"Suamiku. Tolong sebentar, Yui tidak mau berhenti menangis kalau kau tidak mau menyayi untuknya." Suara indah itu mengalun merdu dari luar pintu.

"Sebentar."Aku menyahut. Lalu dengan segera mematikan laptopku yang kugunakan untuk menulis.

.

Pintu terbuka, Hinata menggendong anak perempuan kami yang menangis tanpa suara, seperti orang yang kukenal di masa lalu.

Aku menerimanya. Dan menciumnya dengan sayang, "Yui-chan, jangan menangis lagi. Ayo kita bernyanyi pelangi-pelangi."

Hinata tersenyum, mengelus pundakku dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Kadang, kita hanya harus mempercayai sesuatu. Meski itu hanya setitik harapan kecil.

 ****owari****


End file.
